


Prisoner

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has given Poe orders to keep watch over Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

Finn had to admit, Poe’s pranks were getting kind of tiresome. There was that time he put pudding inside of Finn’s boots, or the time he put itching powder in his jacket. But this, Finn thought had to be the worse one of all.

Mainly because Rey herself had ordered it.

“Poe,” Finn said in a dry tone, “I think you’re taking this a little too far.”

Finn sat in the middle of the cockpit, his hands tied behind his back, and Poe staring cross-eyed at him.

“Look, Rey told me to watch over you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid. The last thing either of us needs is you running off, trying to defeat Klyo Ren by yourself.”

Finn rolled his eyes, “True, but I’m pretty sure Rey didn’t order you to tie me up, and hold me prisoner.”

Poe just shrugged, “She didn’t say not to either.”

Lately, Finn was beginning to suspect Poe liked giving him a hard time. Anything Poe could do to make Finn’s life harder was a joy. Spread honey all over Finn’s barracks? No problem. Place ants in Finn’s bed while he slept? Freaking hysterical. Tie Finn up in the cockpit and refuse to let him go? Priceless.

Poe leaned back in his cockpit chair and grinned, “I suggest you get used to it Trooper-“

“Former Trooper,” Finn corrected.

“Whatever,” Poe waved his hand, “Because I’m not lettin’ you out.”

Finn shrugged, and looked outward. The cockpit was small for a ship so large. Controls were easy to get to and user friendly, something most ships were required to have after the Empire’s fall. Something about, everyone knowing how to pilot if something were to go bad. Finn had learned all about it during his training as a Storm Trooper.

“Poe,” Finn began, “Do you hate me?”

Poe merely rolled his eyes, “And what makes you say something as stupid as that?”

Finn leaned forward, showing the ropes that coiled around his wrists.

“If anything kid, that just proves how much I love you. I keep your stupid noble ass from doing things that get you killed.” Poe just shrugged, trying to seem as indifferent as possible. But honestly, Finn was a lot of things to him. Finn was an annoyance. A noble soldier who worked for the wrong side. A bucket head who couldn’t take a joke.

But most of all, Finn was his. Finn was _his_ Trooper. Finn was _his_ bucket head, and he’d be damned if he was gonna let his personal Trooper get himself shot because of his (admittedly endearing) noble heart.

“But Klyo Ren is placing my entire Squadron at risk,” Finn said. When the trio had gained news that Klyo Ren was using Finn’s old squadron to complete a suicide mission on Tatooine, Rey and Poe knew they had to act quickly…Finn would do something that would get himself killed. “He’s willing to sacrifice every one of them for his own gains. I can’t let that happen!” Finn struggled, but it was to no avail. Poe had tied him too tightly.

“Just relax,” Poe said, “We’ll come up with a plan that’ll take Ren out and protect your little Bucket Head squadron, alright?”

“Poe,” Finn said struggling, “You don’t get it. Those are good men. My men. I can’t just let this jackass march them to their deaths!”

It’s not like Poe could understand it any way. Finn’s precious squadron were the same people who hunted him like a dog, intent on using his skull as a mug, but he still cared about their well-being. What was it about Finn that made him place others before himself? Even people who clearly didn’t deserve his kindness.

“Poe, please…those Troopers are good people, they don’t deserve this. I-“

“No,” Poe said, “And if you keep asking I’m gonna shove a rag in your mouth.” Poe looked to the ceiling. “And I get it. I do. Those troopers are practically your family. I know that…” Poe rubbed the back of his neck, “But getting yourself killed isn’t going to help any of them.”

The intercom came on, and Rey’s voice buzzed through the room, “Alright, I’ve got a lead. Everyone get ready, we’re heading out.”

Poe grinned and looked back to his favorite little Storm Trooper, “See? Everything’s gonna be fine.” Poe took his large hand, and gently smacked the back of Finn’s head. “Stop worrying.”

Finn just sat with his head tilted. It was official, this had to be Poe’s worst prank yet. But…Finn couldn’t help but feel…grateful.

“You promise?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, I promise.”


End file.
